1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
With a CCD image sensor the so called smearing phenomenon is known, in which electric charges are generated at regions that are adjacent to pixels upon which the amount of incident light is great due to high luminance, and the electric charges that are generated at these electric charge generation regions are added to electric charges that are transferred through the electric charge generation regions. Since this smearing can become a cause for deterioration of the image quality, correction processing is performed in order to alleviate this deterioration of the image quality (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-268922).
On the other hand, a technique is known in which an aperture or an ND filter is used as a means for limiting the amount of light incident upon the camera (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-114461). When performing photography with a camera such as a video camera that is not equipped with an auto iris but that is equipped with an ND filter, exposure control during photography is performed in the following manner. That is, a control exposure without use of the ND filter is calculated, and, if the luminance of the photographic subject is high so that the shutter speed reaches its control limit towards the high luminance side, then the camera is changed over to use of the ND filter